Intimate Moments
by LadyMarauderette
Summary: Short extracts of Lily and James moments.
1. Chapter 1

_A few intimate moments from the lives of James and Lily. Short, and bound to be slightly badly written. Review?_

---

**Intimate Moments**

_Passion is very thrilling, but it is the quiet acts of intimacy that move to me tears. Gestures are for public view. Intimacy flourishes in the protection of privacy. It is the tender plant that seeds when all the need for preening and pretence is over.  
__- Lesley Garner_

She's sat there silently. Feet curled up on the couch, blanket draped lightly around her, hair tucked behind her ears as she stares at her book intensely. A half drunk cup of tea is left forgotten on the coffee table that's placed before her. Books are scattered across it. There is something incredibly endearing about the sight of Lily Evans reading a book.

He moves noiselessly, not wanting to disrupt her reading, not wanting her to suddenly break this comfortable silence that has swept through the room. He sits down next to her and she looks up, surprised to see him. But she says nothing. She smiles momentarily, and turns back to her book.

He reaches for a book from the coffee table and settles down contentedly. Absentmindedly, Lily finds her self snuggling up against him, he puts an arm around her and she beckons him to share her blanket. Her head resting on his shoulder, she goes back to reading her book. James looks down at her tenderly and kisses her forehead, he opens the book and decides to find out what the hell this J.R.R Tolkein man is on about.

_Intimacy is just lying together and reading._

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Intimate Moments**

_After all these years, I see that I was mistaken about Eve in the beginning; it is better to live outside the Garden with her than inside it without her._

_- Mark Twain._

It's Friday night. This is the one night that dares to separate them. They're almost one now. Never apart. Always seen together.

But not on Friday nights.

She insists that this be the night where she spends some time with her girlfriends. And he doesn't protest, he's afraid that if she spends too much time with him, she'll realise how much he doesn't deserve her, how much better she could do. These tiny stabs of insecurities would eat him up except that he knows that she completely loves him too, and there's no need for thoughts that seem to take over his mind when she's not around.

They're in the common room this night. He imagines the countless stars amongst the clear sky, silent and watchful, perhaps eavesdropping into the happenings of the school. He's sitting with his friends. Joining in with their banter and listening to his best friend's enthusiastic plans for the next week half-heartedly. He's there, but he's not really present.

His mind's on her. As it always is. No shock or surprise there.

He can see her clearly, it's as if she's purposefully sat across from him, giving him a direct view of her. Her hair's wild and unruly, her eyes glint as she laughs lightly at something a friend has said, there's a slight smirk on her face, an adorable half smirk. She's teasing him.

He's staring at her unashamedly now. She's his. She's real, she's life, and she's _his_.

It's as if she's heard him. She turns around briefly and catches his eye. She smiles at him, and she's beautiful.

He smiles back. Faintly satisfied, he tries to draw his attention back to his friends. But she'll always be there. Yes, she's permanently made a place in his mind.

_Intimacy is smiling at one another from across the room._

_--_


	3. Chapter 3

**Intimate Moments**

_And I'll be the question, if you'll be the answer  
_

He has started to pay careful attention to her because then he will start to notice things about her than not everyone knows – and if that isn't a reassurance of his feelings for her, he's not quite sure what is. Months ago Padfoot had said that he was being a fairy, and if he liked her so much he should just ask her out. Evidently this approach to Lily Evans has not worked. He now knows that she does not appreciate extravagant declarations of love and subtle sincerity will work much better.

So he has begun to observe her with careful consideration, she is certainly out of the ordinary, not following the norm. Out of her many strange qualities, most of which he finds incredibly endearing and cannot wait (in future of course, he is certain he will marry her and have lots of babies) to be accustomed to them further, is that she is always _always_ early to everything. He has never seen anyone as punctual as her, and that is undoubtedly proof enough that she is not from this world.

Clearly, he is thinking about her way too much, exceeding the limits – no man should spend this much time thinking about a girl. It is certain, he is completely besotted by her.

The next time Sirius calls him a fairy, he doesn't argue.

_Intimacy is observation._

_--  
_


End file.
